womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Cheryl (singer)
Cheryl Ann Cole-Tweedy (stage name since 2012 Cheryl , [1] born Cheryl Ann Tweedy , Newcastle , June 30 1983 ) is an English singer. She has been making its profits in Popstars: The Rivals part of the girl group Girls Aloud . Although she has been singing since she was twelve, she has never sung this in another group. Content [ hide ] *1 Personal situation *2 Solo Success *3 Private *4 Illness *5 Numbers *6 Discography **6.1 Albums **6.2 Singles *7 External links Personal situation [ edit ] Cheryl has three brothers and one sister. She was married to footballer Ashley Cole , and was thus the only married singer of Girls Aloud. Before Tweedy became known, she worked in the hospitality industry. She took part in the British show Popstars: The Rivals . She received the most votes and was thus the lead of Stay Another Day , a cover of East17 sing. This song was also the B-side of the single Sound Of The Underground . Since early 2011, Cole lives in Los Angeles . [2] Solo Success [ edit ] From 2008 to 2010, Cheryl was determined juror in the British version of X Factor , she took the place of Sharon Osbourne . As coach of several candidates they achieved victory twice: in 2008 with Alexandra Burke and in 2009 with Joe McElderry . Cheryl's first performance as a solo artist in 2008 was the single Heartbreaker by will.i.am . However, cooperation between the two went so well that the Black Eyed Peas singer Cheryl by management was approached to produce her first solo album songs. The images above were largely held in America and London. Coles first solo single Fight For This Love was published in October 2009, reached the number one position and became one of the biggest sellers of the year in England. The album 3 Words followed shortly thereafter and was in England no less than six times platinum. In early 2010, her music was also distributed outside of Ireland and England. Fight For This Love was also a big hit in Europe, while 3 Words (duet with will.i.am) a Top 10 hit in Australia. In England, Cole scored a Top 5 hit with Parachute . On June 10, 2012 Cheryl released her new single Call My Name , and it peaked at # 1 on the iTunes top 10 in the UK. In October 2012 Cheryl gave her first solo tour, the A Million Lights Tour . Private [ edit ] Since 2004, the singer had a relationship with football player Ashley Cole , whom she married in 2006. Their marriage was especially widely reported was completely then known in England by the media, that Ashley had cheated several times. Half 2010, the separation is a fact. Because of its fame, however, retained the singer named Cole as a surname. Disease [ Edit ] In July 2010 Cheryl was suffering from the disease malaria and in that time they had to keep a lot of rest. As a result, she had to cancel performances and she could not for some time as a judge of X-Factor UK performance. She's gone from the private clinic since July 16, 2010, and she was allowed to go home. [3] Numbers [ Edit ] She has the following Girls Aloud songs written: *''Big Brother'' ( What Will The Neighbours Say? ) *''History'' ( Wake Me Up-single ) *''Crazy Fool'' ( Whole Lotta History-single ) Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1983 births Category:Women's music